This invention relates to structure and methodology for mounting audio speakers in panels of motor vehicles and more specifically relates to structure and methodology for mounting speakers in the rear package shelf of a motor vehicle.
Modern day motor vehicles typically include one or more speakers positioned in spaced relation within the vehicle interior and arranged coactively to provide a desired sound mix within the vehicle. In vehicles of the sedan type, the speaker typically include a pair of speakers mounted in the package shelf positioned behind the rear seat of the vehicle. It is important from the standpoint of sound quality that the speakers be firmly and positively mounted in the package shelf and is important from the standpoint of assembly costs that the speakers be positioned in the package shelf with a minimum of labor and extraneous fasteners, whereas various structures and methodologies have been proposed to mount speakers in the package shelf or other panels of a motor vehicle, the prior art proposals require an extensive amount of time to install the speakers, thereby increasing the cost of the associated motor vehicle, or have provided a speaker mount that is not totally secure with the result that the sound quality is derogated,